


Headcanons (Voltron/Klance)

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Voltron Ships - Headcanons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Am I ranting?, Just information on my work, Just useful if people want to request a story, M/M, Really useless actually, This is not a story, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: This is just an 'informational' page about my work on this ship. Helps for people who want to request something, I guess (if they actually read this-)





	Headcanons (Voltron/Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> It is seriously too late for me to do this.  
> I feel like I'm gonna have to look at this in the morning for mistakes.  
> Eh, oh well.  
> This really isn't important for anyone but me, but anyone can comment below if they want to request a story with this ship.  
> Have fun!

**Klance**

This is seriously my favorite ship of all time. These two are my absolute favorite, and I just can't stop shipping them. After reading so _many_ stories about these two, I've began to create my own with my own headcanons I've gotten from other stories. 

Here's my list of my headcanons for Klance

 **Romance**  
\- Lance gives Keith nicknames occasionally (Ex. Mullet, babe, baby, amor, and mi amor)  
\- Lance is the one who shows outwardly that Keith is his and his only. He'll wrap his arm around Keith (waist, shoulders, etc.), kiss his head and cheek in front of others, and will most likely make embarrassing comments about Keith to show that he knows Keith more than anyone else  
\- Keith will easily get jealous if another girl (or guy) is looking Lance's way in that way where you just know they're checking out your partner, so he'll, most of the time, end up kissing Lance's cheek or lacing his arm around his in defense (or he might straight up stab someone-)  
\- In this relationship, Lance is the most affectionate one in public while they both are equally in private  
\- Keith actually loves it when Lance gets over protective of him  
\- Keith also loves it when Lance is muttering to himself in Spanish (he finds it adorable because Lance is rambling, which he also likes)  
\- Lance finds it cute whenever Keith mutters darkly in Korean whenever he's trying to act angry around him

 **Sexual**  
\- I think these two are a switch pair (meaning either one can dominate or submit), buuuut I think Lance tops most of the time  
\- Lance has a glove kink (I'm not sorry-)  
\- Keith enjoys getting his hair pulled and having Lance dig his nails into his skin  
\- In the sense of volume, I think Lance is loud on both ends while Keith is only loud while being bottom  
\- Lance is the _best_ at giving blow jobs (and he most likely enjoys them-)  
\- Keith is the type of person who might take a few ricks once in awhile to pleasure Lance (Ex. Back to the blowjob topic, Keith might end up trying to deep throat Lance just for the sake of making him feel really good) (Lance might feel bad afterwards since Keith really doesn't like blowjobs)  
\- I can see these two going at it anywhere in quite a few positions. I believe Lance is the one who takes the risk to have sex in certain places while Keith tries to protest since he doesn't want any of the others (mostly Shiro and Pidge) to see them  
\- Position wise, I see Lance liking any position while Keith prefers being able to see Lance the whole time  
\- I also see them joking around a bit during the foreplay before it starts to get serious

 **Other Facts**  
\- Keith gets very flustered whenever Lance teases him in public (or talks about his sex life freely to Hunk and Pidge _in front_ of Keith)  
\- These two have tickle fights. Almost every day. Enough said.  
\- They take showers and baths together  
\- Lance can speak Spanish and Keith can speak Korean  
\- Whenever they go out drinking, Keith will get drunk faster than Lance  
\- They cuddle all the time in so many different positions  
\- Keith loves Lance's singing voice (mostly his Spanish singing voice)  
\- Lance doesn't like spiders while Keith has a slight fear of them  
\- I think Lance was the one who proposed to Keith

 **Lucas McClain**  
\- Lucas is the son of Lance and Keith  
\- Obviously, he is adopted (except in "Saved from Hell")  
\- Lucas is small and has skin between being pale and tanned with large green eyes and short black hair  
\- He is a lot like Lance  
\- Like.. a lot  
\- Though, he mostly hangs around Keith since Lance is the one who mostly works when they first have him  
\- Lucas enjoys to swim, draw, and play pretend

 **Diego McClain**  
\- Diego is the second son of Lance and Keith  
\- He is also adopted (Except in "Saved from Hell Sequel")  
\- Diego is six years younger than Lucas with very short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and fairly pale skin  
\- He is a very adventurous child, but he is a bit naive  
\- He is that one kid that shows up at the wrong time (Ex. Walking in on Lance and Keith trying to get it on)  
\- Like Lucas, he enjoys to play pretend

Those are all my headcanons (will most likely add later on) for Klance  
Hope you all survived this far (if you even read this-)  
If you have any requests, you can comment below and I will most likely type it up for ya.  
Till then, peace out my dudes!

 **Request Ideas(that I can think about at the moment)**  
\- Galra Keith  
\- Altean Lance  
\- Alternate Universes and Voltron Universe  
\- Angst (like suicide, character deaths, depression, homesickness, etc)  
\- Anything that involves the headcanons above  
\- Sex (I will need certain details for these requests or I'm gonna wing it)  
\- Movie Crossovers (Ex. 50 First Dates story)  
\- Building up the relationship (can start off with them in different relationships at first)

**Author's Note:**

> What is wrong with me?


End file.
